The present invention relates to a siding layout tool
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,090 which issued to Bouska et al in 1993 describes a siding layout tool. The siding layout tool of Bouska et al consists of a plate with an upper panel, a lower panel and a step positioned inbetween. The upper panel and the lower panel each have a number of openings. A pencil or a blade of a utility knife is inserted into a selected one of the openings. The step is positioned against a ridge on a piece of siding. The ridge of the piece of siding is then used as a guide in making a longitudinal mark on the siding with either the pencil or the blade of the utility knife.
When using the Bouska et al siding layout tool, two hands are required. One hand holds the siding layout tool and the other hand holds the pencil or the utility knife. This two handed operation has proven to be a limiting factor for the Bouska et al tool. It would be preferable if it was capable of one handed operation, in order to free up one of the users hands to prevent movement of the siding.
What is required is a siding layout tool capable of one handed operation.
According to the present invention there is provided a siding layout tool which includes a body having a first face, a second face and at least one alignment guide. A plurality of holes extend through the body from the first face to the second face. A member is provided having a working end. The member is received in a selected one of the plurality of holes in the body, with the working end extending from one of the first face and the second face.
With the siding layout tool, as described above, the member that scores or marks the siding forms part of the tool. This permits one handed operation. There is no need to hold a pencil, utility knife, or scoring instrument in position with one""s other hand.